


Five-Star Proposal

by physicalmachinist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/physicalmachinist/pseuds/physicalmachinist
Summary: In the bathroom, Sakusa wonders if it’s obvious. The surprise trip to a five-star restaurant. The perfect table looking out to the sea and sunset. The dress shirts and slacks.  Sakusa’s relentless nervous tremors.Sakusa decides it’s time to propose to Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	Five-Star Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short Brainrot Lite™️ piece that i wrote because I'm procrastinating. I hope you enjoy, and say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/never_sh0w_fear) :)

In the bathroom, Sakusa wonders if it’s obvious. The surprise trip to a five-star restaurant. The perfect table looking out to the sea and sunset. The dress shirts and slacks. Sakusa’s relentless nervous tremors.

He found himself retreating to the bathroom not long after both he and Atsumu finished their entrees and after having a brief conversation with their waitress. Atsumu asked if he wanted to be accompanied, as the other usually would when one of them has to use the bathroom. This time, however, Sakusa needed to be alone.

“Relax,” he says to himself as he washes his face, careful not to splash water on his forest green dress shirt. He uses the familiar sensation of cold water to ground himself and steady his breathing. “I can do this. Everything will go as planned.”

It’s not the first time Sakusa has taken his boyfriend of four years to fine dining by the shore. In fact, it is the third time the two have been there. They share a plate of gyoza before conquering their respective meals, which vary each time. This time, however, is different. By the time the two walk out of the restaurant, for better or worse, they wouldn’t be boyfriends any longer.

“Took ya long enough.” Atsumu puts his phone back in his pocket upon Sakusa’s return to their table. “I was beginning to think ya ditched me.”

“We live in the same apartment. I wouldn’t have been able to avoid you long, anyway.” Sakusa eyes Atsumu’s solid black tie that Sakusa insisted he wear with his burgundy button-down. 

_“Do I have to wear a tie, Omi-kun?” Atsumu pouts as he positions it around his neck._

_“I wouldn’t be able to keep my eyes off you if you did,”_ Sakusa whispers, wiping the pout clean off Atsumu’s face. 

The tie now sits looser around Atsumu’s neck, and his topmost button has come undone since Sakusa left for the bathroom.

“If we didn’t live together, would you leave me?” 

Atsumu waits patiently for Sakusa’s response like one awaits a meal after a long fast. He knows what’s to come; satiety, maybe even craving a second round, but he wants to savor the bite, anyway.

“I wouldn’t leave you for anything.” 

Sun rays produce a glint in Atsumu’s eyes as he grins, and Sakusa falls in love all over again. This is easy, Sakusa thinks. It’s always easy with him.

Their waitress places chocolate lava cakes in front of them. “Enjoy,” she curtsies and excuses herself from their space. 

“You chose our favorite,” Sakusa admires the dessert.

“Of course. How could we end such a nice dinner without it?”

The two eat and enjoy each other’s company. Sakusa pokes fun at Atsumu’s inability to wear a tie for more than an hour, and Atsumu retorts, “I couldn’t breathe without you.” 

Sakusa scoffs but cuts it short when he realizes the sun is disappearing under the horizon. Now’s the time.

Sakusa alerts their waitress and slightly pushes his seat back. His unfinished cake cools and hardens on the table as his racing heartbeat eliminates his appetite. 

“Full, Omi?” Atsumu asks as he finishes his own cake. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Sakusa wrestles with his breathing and voice, trying to sound as normal as possible to Atsumu. His nerves are getting to him, especially when he sees their waitress out of the corner of his eyes waiting eagerly for him to make his move.

“Actually, I have a question to ask you.” Sakusa gets out of his chair and bends on one knee as he reaches for a navy blue velvet box in his pocket while Atsumu retrieved a piece of Sakusa’s abandoned cake and places it in his mouth. The waitress, who Sakusa gave his phone to earlier, films the moment. She captures Sakusa’s nervous smile as he tries to maintain form. She captures Atsumu’s gasp. She captures Atsumu pushing backward in his seat and holding his throat...

“No, no, no,” Sakusa mindlessly and incessantly repeats as he rises from his pose and slaps Atsumu on the back. Atsumu coughs up the cake. His eyes water and his face flushes as he coughs the discomfort from his throat. 

“Are you okay, honey,” Sakusa asks as Atsumu’s coughing settles from rapid and short to slower and deeper. 

“Honey? You never called me that before,” Atsumu manages to get out. A man sitting nearby offers Atsumu a glass of water, which he accepts. 

Sakusa knows Atsumu needs a second to collect himself, but every second that passes without an answer is an eternity and a year. Each eternity is dragged out longer by each set of eyes staring at the two from around the dining area. Waiting for recovery, waiting for a response.

“I’m sorry, Omi-kun, I messed up the moment. Can we start aga-”

“Atsumu, you’re killing me.”

“Yes, Kiyoomi, I will marry you.”

**Bonus**

Sakusa and Atsumu lie in bed watching the video their waitress took of them earlier over and over. They laugh each time Atsumu chokes, and they joke about how many "No's" Sakusa can fit into a single second.

“You know, you looked so handsome, that color is so good on you, Fiancé,” Atsumu flatters, with an emphasis on the “fiancé.” 

“Must you call me fiancé in every single sentence?” 

“But that’s what you are to me, Fiancé.”

Sakusa questions his decision to propose for a fleeting moment then tosses the thought away. This is everything he wanted. The love of his life next to him; a whole lifetime ahead for the both of them as one.


End file.
